Perfect
by Ninndya
Summary: Aku tampan, wangi, cerdas, seksi, menawan, mempesona. Haruskah aku menyebutkan semua kelebihan yang ada pada diriku. Sebut aku narsis atau apapun./Dan aku kekasih Hyuuga Hinata


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: GaaraHinata**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, mungkin ide pasaran, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

Dering alarm ponsel pintar membangunkanku dari tidur tampan. Turun dari ranjang, mengucek mata sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Membuka satu persatu pakaian dan mengguyur diri di bawah tetesan air shower.

Aku tahu kalian berteriak histeris membayangkan diriku yang tanpa busana.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan berpakaian rapi, aku berjalan santai menuju pintu.

Mundur.

Aku berjalan mundur melihat pantulan diriku di cermin.

Rambut merah darah alami dan sangat lembut bila disentuh, tato berkanji Ai di dahi kiri. Bola mata berwarna hijau indah tanpa kontakt lens dengan lingkar hitam yang mengelilingi mataku. Hidung mancung tanpa oprasi, wajah mulus tanpa cela yang dapat membuat iri siapapun, tubuh tinggi tegap.

Sungguh sempurna.

Aku menyeringai seksi melihat pantulan diriku di cermin.

Aku tampan, wangi, cerdas, seksi, menawan, mempesona. Haruskah aku menyebutkan semua kelebihan yang ada pada diriku. Sebut aku narsis atau apapun. Aku tidak peduli karena semua itu memang benar adanya.

Bahkan semua wanita, gadis, perempuan, tante-tante, ibu-ibu, anak-anak, cabe-cabean, waria, sampai nenek-nenekpun akan kehilangan kemampuan berbicara dan ngeces saat melihatku.

Ya. karena aku adalah Gaara. Sabaku Gaara. Laki-laki _terawesome_ yang pernah dilahirkan di dunia ini.

Sebut aku narsis sekali lagi. Akan aku berikan senyum menawanku.

"Gaara, kamu bernarsis lagi ya mangkanya lama. Papa dan kakakmu nanti telat karena nungguin kamu. Emang kamu nggak takut telat?". Mama berteriak dari bawah mengganggu momen berhargaku.

"Ya Mama". Kataku. Berjalan santai menuruni tangga. "Tinggal aku kedipin dan kasi senyum, dosennya nggak bakal marah". Jawabku datar.

"Kalau dosennya cowok gimana? Masa iya dikedipin juga?". Tanya Kankuro.

Aku hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kankuro. Merinding membayangkan bagaimana jika aku melakukannya pada Orochimaru. Dosen aneh yang hanya baik pada laki-laki tampan seperti diriku.

"aku berangkat Ma". Kataku lalu mencium pipi Mama Karura. "Nanti sarapannya di kampus aja". Lanjutku dan menunduk hormat pada Papa Sabaku.

Ah ya, walaupun termasuk keluarga kaya. Rumah Papa Sabaku tidaklah seperti kebanyakan rumah orang kaya pada umumnya. Bayangkanlah rumah minimalis dengan beberapa ruangan dengan kegunaan masing-masing. Dan jangan lupakan halaman rumah yang sebesar dua kali lapangan basket untuk Mama Karura agar dapat memenuhi hobi bercocok bunganya.

"Kalau begitu kita duluan aja sarapannya ngapain nungguin kamu". Teriak Temari marah. Dan aku berjalan santai tak menghiraukannya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai kampus dengan keadaan selamat dan tetap tampan. Kuparkirkan belalang tempur- maksudku motor Ninja 650 ku. Lalu kubuka helm dan turun dari motor. Yang kuyakini para wanita melihat seluruh gerakanku bagaikan diperlambat.

Siapa peduli?

Kulangkahkan kaki melewati seluruh mata yang menatap kagum diriku.

Sampai di sana kulihat dia- duduk di bangku taman. Berdua. Bermesraan tanpa mempedulikan penghuni lain yang melihat mereka, terutama para wanita yang menatap mereka dengan binar mata yang menyilaukan. Pasangan favorit seantero Universitas Konoha. Pasangan NarutoSasuke.

Bukan. Bukan mereka yang menjadi fokus perhatianku. Tetapi dia.

Wanita yang duduk seorang diri di bangku taman. Wanita cantik menawan, dengan helai indigo yang membingkai wajah persolennya. Wanita yang berpenampilan sederhana yang telah mencuri hatiku.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Setiap manusia tentu memiliki kekurangan. Jika kalian bertanya apa kekuranganku? Maka jawabanku ialah Hyuuga Hinata.

Ya. Aku tidak sempurna tanpa kehadiran Hinata di sisiku.

.

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya, sengaja kududuk tepat disampingnya, dan menyandarkan lenganku di sandaran tepat di belakang tubuhnya.

Sungguh mesra.

Kulihat dia terkejut atas kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba. Menurunkan buku yang tengah dibaca dan menatap ke arahku.

Tatap.

Kami saling menatap, menyelami keindahan bola mata satu sama lain. Terus seperti itu, hingga kualihkan pandanganku. Tak kuat menatap matanya karena sesuatu yang kuduga debu masuk ke dalam mataku.

Sungguh ironis.

"Gaara".

Bahkan suaranya sangat merdu dan sangat pas di indra pendengaranku.

"Gaara bisakah kamu bergeser atau pergi saja dari sini".

"Ya. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu selamanya". Jawabku memandang wajahnya. Tak benar-benar mendengar apa yang Hinataku katakan. Ya, dia Hinataku. Kekasihku.

"Aku menyuruhmu pergi Gaara. Bukan menatapku!"

Ah bahkan Hinata tersipu hanya dengan aku memandang wajahnyanya saja. Bagaimana dengan aku yang menciumnya.

Hinata lalu bangkit, berlari secepat yang ia bisa, dan masuk ke dalam gedung. Hei apakah Hinata mengajakku bermain kejar-kejaran. Seperti film yang sering Temari dan Mama tonton.

Aku lalu mengejarnya.

Kulihat Hinata sudah tidak berlari lagi. Berjalan santai di lorong bersama kedua temannya.

"Hinata". Kupanggil dia dengan suara bass merduku. Apa dia tidak mendengarku.

Kupercepat langkahku mendekati Hinata. Menarik bahunya dan memaksanya menghadap kearahku.

"Aw". Serunya. "Lepas Gaara, bahuku sakit". Lanjut Hinata sambil meronta.

Tak kupedulikan permintaannya. Kueratkan peganganku pada bahunya. Memaksanya berhenti meronta dan kutatap matanya.

"Kau meninggalkanku".

"Itu karena kau terlalu narsis!"

Tak kupedulikan siapa manusia yang telah berseru seperti itu. Kupusatkan perhatianku hanya pada Hinata dan mengulangi pertanyaanku.

"Itu. Itu karena Gaara bermesraan bersama wanita berambut kuning". Jawabnya lambat dan berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata indahku.

Hah. Apa katanya. Aku tidak mengenal wanita berambut kuning kecuali Temari. Tapi, Hinata mengenal Temari dan mereka cukup akrab.

"Ak- "Ayo Hinata. Aku tidak mau nona Tsunade marah"

Sialan wanita bermbut merah muda itu. Berani sekali dia memotong perkataanku dan menarik Hinataku.

Kutatap punggung mereka tajam. Bertekad untuk tidak melepaskan Hinata setelah ini.

.

.

Setelah melewati mata kuliah dengan penuh suka cita, sekarang di sinilah aku. Duduk di kafetaria bersama dua pria- Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu Gaar. Menyenangkan? Ah seandainya kita sekelas seperti saat yang sudah-sudah pasti tidak akan membosankan". Celoteh Naruto dengan mulut penuh makanan tak mempedulikan Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam.

Aku tidak mendengarkan perkataan Naruto. Pusat perhatianku hanya tertuju pada Hinata yang juga menatapku. Kami hanya dipisahkan oleh empat buah bangku dan beberapa orang yang menempatinya.

Cih. Sialan mereka yang memisahkan kami.

Aku menghampiri Hinata cepat. Tak peduli tatapan tanya Naruto dan raut bahagia Sasuke.

.

"Kamu mau ninggalin aku lagi?". Tanyaku. Hinata hanya menggeleng.

"Aku hanya mau minta kejelasan, siapa wanita itu". Kata Hinata tiba-tiba setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

Aku lalu menarik lengan Hinata. Tak mempedulikan Hinata yang terus bertanya kemana aku akan mengajaknya.

Setelah sampai parkiran, kunaiki motorku, memerintahkan Hinata untuk ikut naik, memberikannya helm, dan menarik tangannya agar ia memelukku.

.

.

.

"Kenapa mengajakku ke tempat ini Gaara?". Tanya Hinata bingung setelah kami turun dari motor.

Aku hanya diam memberinya gesture agar Hinata diam dan mengikutiku memasuki sebuah _café_.

.

"Yo. Apa yang membuatmu ke sini Gaar?". Tanya sesosok manusia. Setelahku memerintahkan pelayan yang terpesona akan ketampananku untuk memanggil atasan mereka.

"Kenalkan Hinata. Dia Deidara. Wanita yang bersamaku minggu lalu saat kau ke rumah".

Aku mengingat kejadian minggu lalu saat Hinata berkunjung. Ya. Hinata selalu mengunjungiku setiap minggunya. Akupun begitu.

Hinata melihatku bersama Deidara dan entah kenapa dia berlari setelahnya. Tidak mendengarkanku yang memanggilannya. Dan esoknya Hinata seperti menghindariku.

Sialan wanita dan pikiran gilanya.

"Maksudku. Kau lihatkan Hinata. Wajahnya memang seperti wanita". Kataku menekan kata wanita.

"…Dan kami tidak hanya berdua saat itu, tapi juga bersama Sasori, Konan, dan juga yang lainnya. Kau melihat Sasori mendorongku kan? Sampai posisiku dan Deidara terlihat ambigu. Tapi kau malah lari meninggalkanku saat aku memanggil". Kataku menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Hinata hanya menunduk. Sepertinya malu karena telah salah paham.

"Hei siapa yang kau sebut wanita!".

Aku tidak mempedulikan Deidara. Pergi begitu saja, menarik Hinata sekali lagi, dan mengajaknya pulang. Menuju rumahku tentunya.

.

"Kami pulang". Kata Hinata setelah sampai rumah.

Kudengar derap langkah kaki mendekat. Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"KIYAAAA, calon menantu Mama yang imut". Mama berteriak begitu melihat Hinata dan memeluknya erat. "Ayo Hinata. Mama udah jahit kostum baru buat kamu. Kamu harus coba yaaa~". Lanjut Mama tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dan menggosokkan pipinya pada pipi Hinata.

Aku iri.

Mama memang selalu menjadikan Hinata model untuk pakaian hasil rancangannya. Lebih tepatnya pakaian itu memang sengaja dirancang khusus untuk Hinata seorang.

Ah Mama Karura dan hobinya.

Tentu aku tidak keberatan dengan hal ini karena aku juga dapat melihat Hinata dengan berbagai kostum dan mengabadikan setiap moment. Tentu saja.

"Lepasin Hinata Ma". Kataku. Mencoba melepaskan pelukan dahsyat Mama. "Lihat Ma Hinata nggak bisa nafas". Akhirnya Mama melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata walaupun enggan.

"Tapi Gaar, minggu lalu Hinata pergi gitu aja tanpa nyobain kostumnya. Emangnya kamu mau gantiin Hinata pake kostum _maid_ dengan tambahan telinga dan ekor kucing?". Kata Mama dengan ekspresi sedih membuat Hinata menunduk menghentikan kikikan gelinya.

Aku mendelik mendengarkan kata Mama. Tak mau membayangkan bagaimana jika aku yang menggunakan kostum nista itu.

Kalau Hinata yang menggunakannya tak perlu ditanyakan lagi bagaimana hasilnya.

"Ok. Ma, setelah aku menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Hinata. Mama boleh membawanya". Kataku akhirnya. "Mama tahukan apa yang akan kulakukan pada Hinata". Lanjutku. Mengedipkan sebelah mata, membuat Mama berteriak histeris lalu berlari meninggalkan kami.

"Apa yang akan Gaara lakukan padaku?".

Kulirik Hinata yang bergeser menjauhiku. Sepertinya ia berpikir aku akan melakukan hal buruk padanya.

Itu tidak mungkin. Sepertinya.

"Ikut saja". Kataku menyeringai. Membuat Hinata benar-benar mengambil jarak sejauh yang ia bisa dariku.

Aku lalu menarik lengannya. Mencoba melepaskan diri dariku. Kubopong Hinata di pundakku seperti karung beras dan membawanya ke tempat tujuanku.

.

Setelah sampai tujuan- kamarku. Kududukkan Hinata di ranjang, menutup pintu, dan memandangnya.

Aku tidak pernah bosan memandang Hinata.

"Gaara, kamu mau apa?". Tanya Hinata menunduk. Tetapi masih memandangku melalui poni tebalnya.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Masih memandangnya sampai membuatnya gugup dan memukul perutku pelan. Aku hanya terkekeh dan meninggalkan Hinata menuju almari untuk mengganti baju.

"Ne Hinata". Kataku pelan, berjongkok, dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Aku akan melanjutkan studi ke London setelah semester ini berakhir". Lanjutku, memandang kedua mata Hinata dalam. Kulihat Hinata terkejut.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba. Gaara mau ninggalin aku?". Tanya Hinata dengan suara beregetar dan mata berkaca-kaca.

Siapa sih yang mau ditinggalkan oleh pria tampan sepertiku.

"Tentu tidak. Hanya empat tahun".

Apa aku salah bicara? Sekarang Hinata benar-benar menangis.

"Hei". Panggilku. Membingkai wajah dan menghapus air matanya lalu mengecup kedua matanya bergantian.

"Gaara jahat". Katanya dengan suara bergetar. "Di sana pasti banyak wanita cantik …aku tidak mau Gaara selingkuh atau malah meninggalkanku selamanya".

Heh. Apa katanya tadi? Selingkuh? Meninggalkannya? Yang benar saja. Aku bahkan sangat berat hati untuk melanjutkan studi keluar benua. Tapi ini terpaksa kulakukan untuk masa depan kami.

Ya. Untuk masa depan kami.

Aku lalu memeluk Hinata dan mengusap rambutnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Dengar Hinata". Kataku melepas pelukan kami. "Mustahil bagiku untuk selingkuh, tidak melihatmu sehari saja itu bisa membuatku… gila".

Aku bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan aku bisa gila. Aku benar-benar mencintai wanita Hyuuga ini.

Hinata hanya diam menunduk.

"Ini". Kataku. Memasangkan cincin berwana hitam pekat dan bermata kecil merah darah di jari manis Hinata. Kuambil saat berganti baju tadi.

"Gaara?".

Kudengar Hinata memanggilku terkejut dengan nada penuh tanya.

"Maukah kau menungguku Hinata?". Kataku. "Dan menjadi istriku saat aku kembali nanti". Lanjutku mengecup punggung tangannya.

Aku tidak mengerti. Mengapa wanita selalu menangis disetiap moment.

"Gaara tidak romantis". Kata Hinata memukulku lalu memelukku erat. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidangku. "Tentu saja aku mau. Aku akan menunggu Gaara sampai kapanpun dan Gaara juga berjanji untuk tetap setia".

Heh dari mana Hinata mendapatkan kata-kata seperti itu.

Aku membalas pelukan erat Hinata.

Tentu saja aku akan selalu setia pada Hinata. Tidak akan melepaskannya sampai kapanpun dan aku akan selalu berusaha untuk membahagiakannya.

Karena aku. Sabaku Gaara akan menjadi sempurna saat ada Hinata di sisiku.

**Owari**

**Omake**

"Gaara".

Aku hanya bergumam. Menekuni _pancake _dengan_ topping ice cream _yang Hinata buatkan untukku.

"Bagaiamana pendapatmu?".

"Enak". Kataku. Tanpa menoleh pada Hinata.

"Bukan itu. Bisakah kau melihatku Gaara". Kata Hinata. Setengah memaksa.

Aku lalu menoleh melihat Hinata. Menelan paksa _pancake _yang sedang ku makan dan tersedak karenanya.

Di sana. Hinata berdiri. Menunduk malu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tersipu. Menggunakan kimono berwana merah darah dengan motif bunga sakura yang sederhana.

Bukan. Bukan itu yang menjadi masalahku.

Tapi lihat kimono yang digunakannya. Memperlihatkan kedua bahu putih mulus Hinata. Bahkan hampir mencapai belahan dadanya dan lihat bagian bawahnya hanya menutupi setengah dari paha Hinata. Ditambah wajah Hinata yang merona.

Oh shit.

Aku tidak munafik menjadi pria. Sungguh aku juga senang melihat Hinata yang seperti ini. Tapi tidak sekarang. Aku terlalu mencintai Hinata untuk dia yang seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau kenakan". Marahku pada Hinata. Tidak lupa mengambil fotonya secepat yang kubisa.

Sudah kukatakan aku tidak munafik.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Mama". Kata Hinata menahan air matanya yang akan tumpah.

"Kau bisa meggunakan ini setelah kita menikah!". Seruku.

Sebenarnya aku tidak rela kalau ada manusia lain yang melihat Hinata berpakaian seperti ini.

Aku hanya mendesah. Tidak tega melihat Hinata yang semakin menunduk menyembunyikan wajahanya. Lalu membawa Hinata menuju Mama untuk memintanya mengganti pakaian Hinata.

Mama hanya terkikik khas tante-tante saat melihat wajahku yang memerah karena malu dan marah.

**END**

**A/N**

Di sini Gaara umurnya 21 tahun dan Hinata 19 tahun. Begitu juga masing-masing teman.

Gaara kuliahnya di Fakultas Kedokteran dan Hinata Kebidanan. Anu maaf kalau ngawur soalnya aku gak ngerti tentang Kedokteran, Kebidanan, dan sebagainya. Karna itu bukan bidangku.

Aaaa maaf kalau fic ini gaje, pasaran, konfliknya garing, atau malah ada yang sama- semoga tidak. Soalnya ini fic pertamaku. Maaf juga kalau pilihan katanya gak enak dibaca dan pendeskripsian Gaaranya gak sesuai. Aku belum bisa mendeskripsikan seseorang.

Dan adakah yang mau membantuku menentukan judulnyaaaaaaaa.

**Terimakasi bagi yang sudah mau membaca.**

**Saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat diharapkan.**

**Ninndya**


End file.
